An end to normality
by Pokeminster ed x
Summary: "You ever wonder what would happen if you get an offer during the 13th hour. "


**Hell0, It's pokeminster and this is a story i am working on. While i am working on this i will try to work on my other stories when i get the chance. Other than that let me get to the disclaimer.**

 **N/A: I do not own any of the video game, manga or anime series that appear in this story along with their characters. I own my stories and my Ocs.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy this!**

 **Prolouge: Chapter 1**

 ***Ring**Ring***

" _Uh..."_ He thought before answering his phone.

"Hello?"

" ** _Tom. Are you there?_ "**

"Yeah. What is it?"

" ** _I just came to check up on you. Since your roomate is out doing shit._ "**

 **"** Pfft. The dumbass will probably end up one of those missing people."

 _ **"So you heard then? About people disappearing all over the states."**_

"Who hasn't. People have been disappearing all over the world. No sign of struggle, No evidence of them being grabbed, Not even any evidence of any fighting. It is like they up and vanished."

 _ **"Heard from your folks?"**_

"I have heard from my parents. Mom's doing fine. She is tending wounded at a military base. Dad is fine as well. He is on tour with his friends. My sister is staying with her friend's house."

 ** _"That is good. But have you heard about a rumor that is going on around here."_**

"Really? Spill."

" _ **This rumor has been going on worldwide. They say at the 13th hour you get a phone call but you have no id or phone number. They ask you various questions but only one rings with you the most."**_

Tom was curious to what this question was.

"Okay what is the question?"

 **" _What do you want to desire the most in life?"_**

For some reason he felt like he was going to have a headache.

"Did anything else happen?"

" ** _Don't know. Nobody has lived after declining to tell what was it about."_**

"Wait your serious!"

" ** _Yeah. For some reason after all that build up they were to chicken to go through. But that is when the attempts on their lives happen. At first it was something simple like choking. But then the attempts became more severe to the point it resulted into incidents."_**

"Damn. How long till those attempts go to incident stage?"

" _ **When the attempts reach to 13 attempts. Is when they get killed with a great amount of people. You remember that incident with the golden gate bridge."**_

"Damn. Now that you mention it i remembered someone talking on the phone during that news report."

 _ **"That woman sounded very scared. But the other voice on the end was just ignoring them and just kept asking the woman till she refused."**_

"I know. I bet everyone who watched the whole thing were traumatized."

 _ **"Yeah for some reason i think something bad is gonna happen here."**_

"Wait are u serious?"

A sigh could be heard at the other end.

" _ **It is odd really. How every states, every country, every city besides ours have been hit by this. Even though there are more of those incidents happening in the cities around us. They call our city Evans . "The most normal and safest " place in Hollow."**_

Tom could understand what his friend meant. When the incidents began states in the middle and north east were the first hit. Then all over began to get drown into chaos. And yet Hollow or as people from other states like to mock it "Plain Jane Hollow". Was not hit the entire time making it look like a safe haven for those that got hit worst. In other words there had been refugees from all over the world.

"True. But don't you think all of this kind sounds like a set up."

 ** _"Yeah. That would make sense with all the tension going on. The mayor himself set a damn curfew for the whole city. He already sent cops to areas with huge amounts of people. I'm afraid the university going to have another party. For those guards at least."_**

"Yeah. But hey can i ask you something?"

" _ **Sure. Shoot."**_

"What time is it?"

" _ **12:58"**_

" _Oh shit."_ Tom thought as this felt like something bad is going to happen.

 _ **"Why did you ask?"**_

"Because i was wondered why are you staying up this late?"

 _ **"Is it so obvious... I want to see what is everyone is doing."**_

"..." Tom had no words because from what their friend saying.

" _ **Come on you wanted to check this out. You know the party."**_

Tom blinked his eyes as he had not remember.

"Wait what party?!"

 **" _Huh i though yo-skzzzrt"_**

"Huh?!" Said Tom before looking at the time.

" ** _13:00"_**

 _"That shouldn't be even possible at all."_ He thought before he started to feel faint.

" _ **Hey-bzzt-are yo-zzzzt-till ther-kkekrt"**_

"What...the..." He felt like his head was getting lighter.

" _ **Com-krrrtzt-Tom-zrt-This isn-zrrkt-unny-Zrttt"**_

 _"Shit...i'm gonna...lose...consciousness."_ He thought trying to stay awake. He could barely hear his friend's voice.

"Hey...Dia...I think... i'm about to...find out..." He said before passing out.

 ***Thump***

Tom's phone fell out of his hands as what on the screen no longer seen.

" **And so it begins."** Said an unknown figure who was watching. The figure had some sort of communicator.

" **My orders?"**

 **" _You wait there an check for anything wrong in the room. Otherwise grab his soul just encase."_**

 **"Understood."**

 **" _We can't let this continue. The amount of humans that are being killed in these incidents are become to severe. I feel as though there is foul play."_**

 **"But sir why this human?"**

For some reason the person on the other end was silent.

" **Sir?"**

 **"** _ **You'll find that** **answer** **if he accepts their offer. Otherwise this will be a major incident."**_

 **"Very well."**

 _ **"Good. Standby for orders depending how all this turns out."**_

 **"Yes, sir."**

The moment the figure turned off the communicator. They sighed knowing that they hated being in the dark about certain objectives. Then again it all depended on the choice this human made.

" **Accept or not. It all depends on how the human acts."** Said the figure having no choice but to sit and wait this out and the outcome is decided.

 **And that is the end of the first chapter. There will probably be more in the next one. Anyway hope you enjoyed this first chapter. So Stay tune-**


End file.
